Raphael's Princess
by LunaTheSprite
Summary: Six years ago taday, I met Sukai. Six years ago taday, she vanished witoutta trace. I'm Hell-bent on gettin' her back. I will save her, or my name isn't Hamato Raphael!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I fought side-by-side with tha stranga as tha Purple Dragons retreated.

"We've gotta hurry! Bishop will be here soon!" She called ta me.

I grabbed her wrist. "Come on, girlie!"

She growled at me. "I can run on my own! Try and keep up, Turtle-Boy!"

Tha girl ran onta rooftop witin seconds. I shook my head. She was crazy!

"If you don't hurry, I'll leave without you!"

I raced afta her. We headed towards tha city limits. She finally stopped on a rooftop with a shack-like room. "Ah, home sweet home. Come in. We can hide here until they stop looking for us."

I looked at tha 'home', then at her. "Sorry, kid. I got my own place ta be."

"Sukai."

'Sky?...' I looked at her. Tha name fit.

Her black tank top was covered by an army jacket. Her cargo pants were unda black combat boots. Her hair was an odd blue. Sukai's eyes were a startlin' gray, like thundaclouds.

"Raphael, Raph fer short. What'd ya do ta tick 'em off like that?"

Sukai grinned and pulled out an expensive-lookin' piece a' equipment. "Oh, not much. Just stole the circuit board to Bishop's computer. I had a bone to pick with that stupid excuse of a scientist. Now we're even."

Just then, my Shell Cell rang. Tha caller ID read "Leo". I groaned.

"Look, I gotta go. Stay outta trouble."

She grabbed my arm. "You'll visit, right?"

I smiled. "Sure. I'll swing by lata. See ya then."

~~~~*0*~~~~

"SUKAI! DIS AIN'T FUNNY! SUKAI!" I frantically tore through tha small house. It had been ransacked and deserted.

Only one person coulda done dis.

"BISHOP, I'LL FIND YA AND SKIN YA ALIVE!"

* * *

Heh heh... Wow. Third story, and I'm already in the M rated category! I'm typing this on my iPod, so I'm sorry for any typos! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Emily Hilton (Maus the Hedgehog) Belongs to my best friend/sister, Maus17! Sukai is mine, and the turtles keep getting claimed by different companies... Anyway, they're not mine! Enjoy!

* * *

_Six Years Later..._

I sliced through anotha group a' Bishop-bots, gettin' warmed up ta take out tha real thing. "Don' try an' stop me, Fearless! I got beef wit 'em!"

"We'll cover you, Raph. We know this is your battle." Leo said while deflectin' more droids. "Go!"

I charged inta tha Agent's lab. _"BISHOP!"_ I roared.

Agent Bishop laughed darkly. "Well, well, well. Hamato Raphael. I'm a bit disappointed. It took you all this time to find me. Now, what do you want? Hmm? Does it have to do with Sukai? She's here, you know. In fact, here she is now."

A containa' rose from tha floor. Sukai looked awful. She was covered in scars, an' her now dull gray eyes were fillin' up wit tears. Tha girl pressed her hands against tha glass an' mouthed somethin'.

"She's been a very good little experiment. Unfortunately, you cannot take her just yet. I have one final test: _Supersonic Screech_. And you're just the incentive she needs!"

Bishop slammed a metal fist onta my shell. Tha force of tha blow gave me tunnel vision. Sukai's mouth opened, an' suddenly tha glass broke. She raced ova ta me. "Raph! Raph, get up!"

"Bishop!" My brothas ran in and attacked him.

Sukai put my arm ova her shouldahs and helped me up with ease. "Come on, stay with me Raph!" She haf led, haf dragged me through tha buildin' and out. My bros followed.

"Follow me, and try to keep up!" That's wen I was sure I had a concussion.

Sukai spread her gray-an'-blue _wings_ and lifted off wit me in her grasp.

* * *

_Sukai's Pov..._

I carried Raphael to the only place I could think of: Mutant City. I had a real house there.

"Turtles! Follow me!" I carefully flew into an open manhole and continued on my journey.

Mutant City. The only place for mutants, aliens, and anthromorphics to live without fear of being persecuted. It was an underground version of New York, just as big as the original but safer.

"Dudette, where are you taking us?" The orange-masked one asked, running after me.

I didn't answer. Instead, I picked up the pace. "A safe place. I need to get Raphael to Maus. She can help him."

"Who's Maus?"

I growled and finally reached my house. After setting Raph down, I banged on the door. "Maus! Open up! It's Sukai!"

A caramel hedgehog peeked out with blue-gray eyes. "Ane? Is that really you?"

"Yes! Please open up! My friend is hurt!"

* * *

"What are we dealing with, Ane?" Maus asked me.

I gently set Raph down in a chair. "He got his shell smashed by a metallic fist."

"Well," Maus gently ran her hands from the back of his head to the middle of his carcapace. "He'll have a nasty bruise on his head, but he'll be fine otherwise."

"Thank goodness." I sighed.

Maus looked sharply at me. "Your turn, Ane. Your injures must be checked."

I groaned. "I'm fine, Maus. Really."

"No, you're not. You've been gone for _six years! _You've probably been injured multiple times. Now, _sit down." _

Maus may have only been four-foot five, but she was as strong as an ox. She pushed me into the chair next to Raph. Despite my protests, she removed my jacket and gasped.

"Ane..."

I knew I looked bad. Quite frankly, I didn't care.

I had scars up and down my arms from his 'Regeneration Experiments'. My wings were deeply cut, fresh blood dripping thanks to my strenuous flight. My legs were fine, but my midsection had multiple wounds.

"Wh-who did this to you?" Maus looked at me, shaking like a leaf.

I knew that if I said his name, she'd either break down crying or head there and try to kill him. Bishop had injured her, as well. I had saved her after three years of his experimentation on her pyrokinesis and DNA.

"I don't know. Never got to see his face. All there was of him was a robot with his voice." The lie slipped easily off my tongue and curled into the air like a deadly toxin.

She visibly relaxed, and I felt bad for lying to my little sister. "Well, let's get you taken care of."

Maus cleaned all of my cuts and bandaged them properly. She frowned at me."No flying for a month."

"But-"

_"No. Flying."_

I groaned. "Fine, no flying. Happy now?"

A moan from across the room startled me. I looked over to see Raphael waking.

"Ugh, where tha shell am I?" He looked around and saw Maus. "You!"

Maus squeaked in fear and hid behind my chair. I rolled my eyes. "What happened to your sass, Maus?"

"It was violently hurled out the window the moment he woke up!" She whispered harshly.

Raph rose and staggered a bit. I ran over and grabbed his arm. "Raphael, you must sit down." I continued, whispering: "And don't mention Bishop. Maus here gets terrified. He hurt her more than he hurt me."

He nodded and sat. "Okay, someone tell me what da shell I'm doin' here!"

I sighed.

This was gonna be a long day.


End file.
